Tanya Winters
Tanya Winters is a character in Saints Row and is the main antagonist of the Vice Kings story arc. She was voiced by Mila Kunis in the original Saints Row. History A former prostitute, she rose within the ranks by sleeping with major players in the Vice Kings. She became one of Benjamin King's lieutenants within the Vice Kings and ran the Raykins Hotel brothel. She was also Warren Williams' lover (despite the fact that she was already in a relationship with Vice Kings enforcer Anthony "Big Tony" Green). Her primary responsibility was managing the Vice King brothel located in Prawn Court. It is said that Tanya was once a prostitute herself, under the control of the Vice Kings. The spark that ignites the conflict between the Vice Kings and the Third Street Saints is Winters' unwitting abduction of the younger sister of R&B diva Aisha to serve in her brothel. The back-and-forth war of retaliation eventually concludes with the fall of the Vice King's empire. Winters is ambitious, calculating, and depends on her feminine charms to keep both of her lovers in the dark about her true intentions for the Vice King's organization. She convinces Williams to seize control of the Vice Kings away from Benjamin King (who was the only one not falling for her feminine wiles) following the death of Big Tony, and then subsequently betrays Williams by shooting him in the head. Winters is briefly successful in consolidating her power but the Vice Kings' failure to eliminate King and that some members of the Vice Kings do not take well to Winters' rise to power within the gang, returns to haunt her when King; Johnny Gat, and the silent Protagonist storm King's penthouse where Winters now presides over her new empire. She is mortally wounded by a hail of gunfire that forces her through the office window of King's penthouse. Winters dies dramatically after King steps on her fingers to loosen her precarious grip on the ledge she desperately clings to, and she plunges thirty stories to her death straight through King's Mag truck in the parking lot below. In Saints Row IV a virtual version of Tanya appears in Benjamin King's nightmare simulation in which she and Anthony Green along with the rest of the Vice Kings betray him. The Protagonist arrives to save Ben and during a stand off with Tanya she disappears. In Ben King's loyalty mission, Tanya made her way into the Protagonist's simulation in Steelport and began turning the citizens into her sex trade workers. The Protagonist gets hold of Tanya and brings her to Ben, who finishes her off with a bullet to the head. After her defeat Tanya is unlocked as a homie to serve the player. Gallery Tanya Winters- concept art.jpg|A concept_art of Tanya Winters Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Tanya Winters" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Adulterers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence